falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
That Gun
One-handed guns |weight =5 |value =1750 |edid =WeapNVThatGun |baseid = }} That Gun is a unique 5.56mm pistol in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics That Gun is a heavily modified, pared down .223 pistol, successor to the same weapon from Fallout and Fallout 2. It weighs a hefty 5 pounds and has a motorized cylinder and crane for quicker shooting and reloading than a typical revolver. The green light on the left side turns yellow while reloading then turns green and makes a ringing noise once the weapon has reloaded. Until the advent of the add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, it had the unique capability of using dedicated armor piercing rounds, something that no other pistol in the game was capable of. That Gun is also the least expensive named rare gun that is available for purchase in Fallout: New Vegas. Along with Lucky, it has the second highest potential critical hit chance multiplier (x2.5) of all one-handed non-energy guns, right after the silenced .22 pistol. Durability That Gun can fire about 1120 standard rounds, the equivalent of 224 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * 5.56mm pistol Comparison Location It's located in Novac, inside the Dino Bite gift shop. It can either be purchased from Cliff Briscoe, or stolen from the storage room. It is on the end of the first shelf with the Rocket souvenirs to the right. The storage room key can be pick-pocketed or the lock may be picked (very easy). The key may also be purchased during the quest Come Fly With Me or any time after its completion. Notes * If it is stolen from Cliff Briscoe and he witnesses the act, it becomes completely unobtainable. * Using this weapon against super mutants counts toward the Vault 13's Revenge challenge. * Using this weapon against robots counts towards the Benefit Or a Hazard challenge. * The Vault Boy icon differs from the 5.56mm pistol's icon, despite no major model change, other than skin and LED color. *Unless you have the Jury Rigging perk and/or the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on you will have very little to repair That Gun with outside of vendors or the uncommon Weapon repair kit. Behind the scenes * According to Joshua Sawyer, its name is derived from the fact that many players referred to the .223 pistol as "That Gun in Fallout and Fallout 2." * Like the .223 pistol, That Gun is modeled on the pistol used by Rick Deckard, the main character of the film Blade Runner. This version differs considerably in proportions, and lacks the bolt handle, ejection port, and second trigger. Bugs * If stolen That Gun from the storage room, Cliff Briscoe still sells it in his shop, creating the possibility to obtain a second weapon. * If loading a saved game from the main menu in which That Gun is equipped and drawn, the reload animation takes twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching to another gun and then back again. * That Gun is not affected by The Professional perk. Curiously, its non-unique counterpart, the 5.56mm pistol, is. ** Fixed with JSawyer. * Rarely, when aiming down the sights of That Gun, when turning right or left the camera will instead pivot from the Courier's shoulders, but the gun will stay in the same spot, causing it to careen to the right and left. One's head can even be moved backwards, to the point of seeing the viewmodel hands. Sounds Gallery That_Gun.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Die Knarre es:Pedazo Arma fr:Cette Arme ru:Тот самый uk:Той самий zh:无名枪